The present accessory generally relates to an apparatus for use with a cellular device and, in particular, an apparatus connected to a cellular device for providing a ticker tape type of display of one or more data feeds received by the cellular device from a cellular network.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the drawings.